english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (392 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (339 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (303 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (301 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (281 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (277 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (272 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (268 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (262 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (252 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (250 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (249 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (223 VA titles) (Canadian) #Corey Burton (217 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (214 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (193 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (189 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (188 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (170 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (164 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (155 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (154 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (154 VA titles) (British) #Laura Bailey (153 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (150 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (146 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (142 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (136 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (135 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kyle Hebert (134 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (133 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (131 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (129 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (127 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (124 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (121 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (120 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (117 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (114 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (114 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (113 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (111 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (111 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Carlos Alazraqui (109 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (109 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (109 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (108 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (108 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (107 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (106 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (106 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (106 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (104 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (104 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (103 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (103 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (102 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (100 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (99 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (97 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (97 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (97 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (97 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (96 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (96 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (94 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (94 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (91 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (90 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (90 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (89 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (88 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (88 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (88 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (87 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (86 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (85 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (85 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (83 VA titles) (American) † #Lex Lang (83 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (82 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (81 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (81 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (81 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (79 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (79 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (79 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (78 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (77 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (77 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (76 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (76 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (76 VA titles) (British) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (75 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (75 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Sonny Strait (75 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (74 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (74 VA titles) (American)